Tokio Hotel meets Harry Potter
by I'monesickpuppy
Summary: When Ginny,Molly,and Harry go to a TH concert,expect things to happen. odd things...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasly looked at her watch, she was about to run late. _Oh my gosh, why do I have to still be fifteen?_ she thought, frustrated. Until she was 17, no magic outside of school. "Mum! Harry! Are you two ready?" Harry ran downstairs and Nearly ran into Molly as she came bustling out of the kitchen. "All right, all right, we're leaving!" "Thank-you!" Ginny was exasperated. It was her fifteenth birthday, and her Mom and Harry were taking her to a Tokio Hotel concert. She was wearing a black DotDotcurve T-shirt, a red and black plaid mini, and sparkling black heels. Her hair was pulled into a simple sloppy bun, and she had sparkly gold eye shadow, heavy mascara and eye liner, and pink lip gloss. Harry and Molly were dressed as muggles, simply not understanding how absolutely awesome TH was. They apparated two blocks away from the concert venue, knowing that there wouldn't be any lines. They had arrived just after the fans were let in, so they could just walk right in. **xxx later, about midnight xxx **The concert was wonderful, and the three decided to stop at a pub to get a drink before going home. Ginny sat down and ordered a lemonade. She heard the bell ring as the door opened. She looked over and saw something that made her think she must have fallen asleep and was dreaming. THE Bill Kaulitz walked into the pub and ordered a drink. He turned toward her and looked up and down. "Hallo, I'm Bill." he said in an adorable German accent. "G-Ginny. Y-you did g-great at the c-c-concert." "Thanks." he said with a Tom-worthy smirk. "So, can I buy you a drink?" Bill raised an eye brow. "I kinda already have one." she said, losing the star-struck-fan girl attitude. He sighed. "Uhh, okay, then will you come back to my hotel room with me?" "What kind of girl do you think I am?" She replied incredulously. "Here," she said. "How about, I give you my number." Ginny quickly scrawled Harry's cellphone on his arm. "Ginevra! He is eighteen, you are fifteen, No way!" her mom scolded as the got into the taxi. _Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night.___

**A/N: yay! I** **Finally got it uploaded! Now if I could just get off of the stupid caps lock! Urgh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Okay, 2nd**** chap. Here goes nothing! =] again, thx 2 cokepepsitokiohotelissexy1, you're hilarious!**

_So who are you? So who are you?_ Harry picked up his phone, wondering who was calling at the ungodly hour of the freaking chicken.(7:30) "Ello?" A thick German accent answered. "Uhh, Ginny? Hi, it's Bill." Harry sighed. "GINNY! Someone named Bill just called my phone looking for you!" Ginny, being an early riser, was already downstairs helping Molly with breakfast. "Oi, you! Shut up and let me sleep!" Ron mumbled. She ran upstairs and grabbed the cellphone from his hand. "Hi!" she smiled. "Hi," Bill said. "Umm, why did a young man answer your phone?" "Oh, sorry, I guess I gave you the wrong number last night, I was really tired. The guy who answered was my stupid brother's best friend." She scowled at Harry. "So, I was wondering." he started. "Yes?" "Would you like to go to a party with Tom and me tonight?" She gasped. "Um, sure. I'd love to! When?" "Tonight, about eight o'clock. Anna's pub in London." Bill said in his gorgeous accent. Ginny hung up and gave Harry his phone back. She looked at the clock. 8:13. She went back downstairs and joined Molly, Arthur, Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione for breakfast. **xxx 7:30xxx **

It took Ginny almost an hour to get ready. She wore a pink minidress with black leggings and pink wedge heels. She styled her hair in several small braids with sparkling black beads. She also wore glittery gray eyeshadow and thick mascara, along with bright red lipstick. Hermione was going to go with her, so she could do sidelong apparation. They popped up in the alley behind the club and took the back entrance. The girls walked up to the bar and ordered drinks while waiting for the boys. When they finally showed up, Tom asked Hermione to dance. She blushed and giggled like a little six-year-old. "Ooo, what would Ron say?" Ginny teased. "Oh, shut up." Hermione said playfully. Bill and Ginny stayed at the bar, simply talking about anything and everything. "So," Bill said. "So," Ginny smiled. He tilted his head to the side. "What is your wildest memory?" Ginny thought for a moment. "Me and Jamie and Areesha all dressed up as mimes and rolled the boys dorms at school. Then we woke them up with air horns at two in the morning." She grinned devilishly. "And yours?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised. "Tom and I got several bottles of red dye and dumped them in the local pool so anyone who swam in it for a week was bright red." Ginny just smiled. _I love him so much,_ she thought to herself. _I love her so much,_ Bill thought to himself.

**Okay, I know, uber short. But my muse seems to have taken a hike.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years later. Bill-21. Ginny-18. **

"Oh, Ginny, you look just beautiful!" Hermione gushed. Ginny Weasly looked in the mirror and gasped. She wore an ankle length glittering white dress, and a matching veil. Today was the day. The day she married her fiancé, Bill Kaulitz. She had already explained to Bill what she was, and he still loved her. She walked down the aisle, said her vows and leaned in to kiss Bill. They smiled in unison and left the church, beaming. ** xxx1yr later. Xxx**

Bill and Ginny looked lovingly at their newborn son and daughter. Twins, named Seamus and Natalie. They now lived in a nice apartment in Paris and planed for Nat and Seamus to go to Hogwarts when they turned eleven. Hermione had married Tom, Ron had married Luna, and Harry married Cho Chang. Hemione and Tom's son William was one year old, Ron and Luna were expecting, and Harry and Cho already had three girls, Jaime, Allie, and Skylar.(Ages 1, 2, and 3.) Blah,blah,blah, happily ever after, the freaking end.

**Hey! Thx 4 reading! Plz review! Luv ya,Zoe! **


End file.
